


oblivious. markson smut

by ohsuhoe



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsuhoe/pseuds/ohsuhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is oblivious to Jackson's shared feelings. Thank god Jaebum spills the beans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oblivious. markson smut

They say that your significant other is pretty much your best friend.

Mark says it’s the other way around.

He can’t remember exactly when he fell in love with Jackson, but he’s sure that it happened along the way because he can’t look at Jackson now without feeling his heart rate pick up and his palms become clammy.

He was at a complete loss for what to do. This would throw a wrench in the team if they found out, and if Mark managed to conceal it, he was pretty sure he’d drive himself insane. He didn’t know how much longer he could take watching Jackson move his body on stage for all the girls in the audience. Knowing that his hips could move like that made Mark think sinful things that he felt ashamed and disgusting for thinking.

And the fact that Jackson was oblivious to Mark’s dilemma had to have been the most frustrating thing Mark had ever dealt with.

Mark also couldn’t fathom how nor when Jaebum had found out, but he sure as hell did, because he was in the process of having a conversation with Mark when he “accidentally” let it slip.

“So, how long have you liked Jackson?”

Mark choked on his drink, slamming the cup back onto the table, disreguarding the sloshes of tea that poured over the side with the force he had used. 

“W-What?”

“I asked how long you’ve liked Jackson for.”

Mark’s brain was fried. He didn’t find the words to say. He could’ve said “Hey, you have no right to talk to your hyung that way,” or even a “I have no idea what you’re on about. Quit it.”

But he stood there like a deer in the headlights, grasping for a coherent sentence in his head, his body shutting down.

“Hm? How long?” Jaebum pressed, calmly taking a sip of his drink and searching Mark’s eyes for an answer.

How long had it been? Weeks? Months? A year? Mark didn’t even know.

“I don’t know.”

It was out. Jaebum knew, someone knew. 

“Well I can help you out if you’d like. He likes you too, you know.”

“Oh and you’d know?” Mark chortled, shaking his head. “Did you spring it on him like you did me?”

Jaebum sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. “You’re very dense sometimes, hyung. Jackson’s liked you practically since we debuted. And no, I didn’t ‘spring it on him,’ I walked in on him saying your name while jacking off.”

Mark’s heart stopped beating. Blood pumped in his ears, his entire body feeling as though he was being dragged through water.

“Yeah, right.”

Damn, could his voice be any shakier?

“Fine, don’t believe me. Your loss.”

And with that, Jaebum was gone, and Mark was left with his thoughts and unfortunately, the mental image of Jackson pleasuring himself, which put Mark in a very uncomfortable situation, seeing as his pants were now about three sizes too tight.

Mark, as a child, never fantasized about being a police or a detective, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to start now, so he decided to leave it be.

Somehow, the pain of never being anything more with Jackson seemed to be a lesser problem than confronting Jackson about this and being wrong. Which would surely end their friendship and ruin the group.

So Mark was left with his imagination once more, as he laid down on the couch and prayed that he could wake up and forget all about this.

The cards were not in his favor, seeing as he got woken up by none other than Jackson. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Jackson’s cute smile and his black hair slicked back with water.

Mark’s brain was functioning slowly.

Why was Jackson’s hair wet?

Mark’s eyes traveled down to be met with Jackson’s lower half wrapped in a towel, beads of water running down his chest and Mark was positive that he was now in a Nicholas Sparks movie because men this perfect simply did not exist in the real world.

Jackson’s voice brought Mark out of his day dream, making his snap his eyes back up to meet Jackson’s.

“The others went out to run errands at the JYP building and grab food. They’re going to be out for a while, so I figured maybe we should rent a movie and get take out?”

Great. The other members are gone. Mark was about to scream and pull his hair out right there, but instead settled for a measly sounding- “yeah.”

Jackson apparently found nothing wrong in just walking around in his towel for a while, which made Mark want to scream even more.

Once Jackson had disappeared into their shared room to change, Mark sighed loudly and scrambled for the blanket on the couch, covering his lap and taking a second to palm himself through his shorts.

Relief washed over him as he gently touched himself, expecting to just give himself a second to breathe, but getting lost in his own touch, thinking it was Jackson.

His brain was finally fully functional, but now his body lagged. His brain was yelling at him that Jackson would be out any second and you’d better stop getting yourself off or this is going to be extremely awkward, but his hand disobeyed his thoughts as he pulled the blanket up higher with his right hand and palmed himself slower but harder with his left hand.

“What are you doing?”

Now his body reacted, his hand shooting out from under the blanket, his knees folding up to his chest.

“N-Nothing.” What was with Mark and stuttering lately?

“Were you just masturbating?”

Way to go Jackson, just jump straight to it.

“N-No.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you were.”

“What?” Mark asked, his face as red as it could get, his shaft throbbing terribly in his shorts.

“I said I wouldn’t mind if you were,” Jackson sat next to Mark on the couch, shifting so he was facing him. Great. Jackson just had to be casual about this. “What were you thinking about?”

“Jackson, seriously?”

“You’re telling me seriously when you knew I was going to catch you?” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Dude, I was literally in the other room.”

Silence hung in the air.

“Sorry,” Mark mumbled an apology, at a loss for words on what to do.

“No need to apologize, I’m not upset. I’m just curious about what was going through your head?”

Mark remained silent. It wasn’t like he could just say ‘Oh, it was just the thought of me ripping that towel off of you and fucking you bent over the bed.’

So he settled for the first thing that came to his mind.

“Porn.”

“You were thinking of... porn?”

“Yes.”

Jackson laughed and clutched at his stomach. “Porn. That’s a good one.”

Mark could feel the heat in his face, wishing that Jackson didn’t know him so well so he would’ve just believed him. But he was pretty sure Jackson could read him like a book, which meant that eventually they’d reach a chapter where he found out Mark’s biggest secret.

“I know I look hot in a towel, but you could’ve just told me and I would’ve helped take care of you,” Jackson pulled the blanket off of Mark’s lap too fast for Mark to react and stared at his obvious arousal. “And it seems as though you still need help.”

Mark shook his head. No way, this was not happening. Jackson wasn’t going to just get Mark off and then they’d return to the way that they’d been and have this just be one for the books.

“I wasn’t thinking of you,” Mark squeaked, internally cursing when he heard his voice escape an octave higher than it usually was.

“Are you sure about that? Because a little birdy told me a secret that you like me.”

Mark made a mental note to strangle Jaebum later.

“Dude, please-”

“I like you too,” Jackson whispered, his face softening. “A lot. If I had known, I would’ve approached you earlier. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why didn’t I tell you?” Mark laughed, finding his voice. “Because I didn’t want you to hate me!”

“I would never hate you,” Jackson whispered, his entire demeanor changing since he had found out that wow, Mark liked him too.

When had Jackson gotten this close?

Mark couldn’t decide if he should look at Jackson’s eyes or his lips. His head was spinning and he felt like he had just downed a shot of vodka, his vision getting blurry and Jackson leaned forward, connecting his lips to Mark softly, his hands resting on Mark’s shoulders.

Mark thought he was going to faint.

Jackson slid his hand under Mark’s t-shirt, running his calloused fingers up Mark’s slender figure until he reached his clavicle, Jackson’s fingertips peeking out of the shirts collar.

Movies played in 2x speed through Mark’s mind; he saw himself kissing down Jackson’s body and he envisioned the same fantasy that he had seen many times in the past month.

And he was sure that he was not going to let Jackson turn him to mush, and that he would be the one to do that to Jackson. Mark would save getting fucked by Jackson for another day, because the day had finally come where his lips were joining harmoniously with his best friend’s, and this day would play out exactly how he had planned it.

And he had planned bending Jackson over the edge of the bed.

Mark sat up, removing Jackson’s hand from his shirt, pushing him down onto the couch and hovering above him.

“Wow, shy and blushy and then strong and dominant? I love the mood change, hyu-”

Mark cut Jackson off with a rough kiss, Mark’s hand immediately going to touch Jackson through the thin fabric of his basketball shorts. Jackson grunted into the kiss, and Mark had never heard a sweeter sound. Mark was determined to hear more, hear all of the sounds he had dreamt about.

He slid Jackson’s shirt over his head, his own shirt soon following. He leaned back down, their chests touching as their tongues swirled around each other.

Jackson reached up to lightly rub his forefinger against Mark’s nipple, making Mark groan softly and entangle his fingers in Jackson’s hair.

“Can we move this to the bed?” Mark whispered looking softly into Jackson’s eyes.

“Can you fuck me on the couch?”

Jackson’s request threw Mark for a loop. Screw how he had pictured this moment over and over, if Jackson wanted to be fucked on the couch, that’s what he would get.

“Your wish is my command,” Mark shrugged, laughing when Jackson playfully hit his chest.

“Don’t say things like that,” Jackson groaned, making Mark raise an eyebrow.

“What should I say?”

“Tell me just what you want to do to me.”

Mark was pretty sure he had a fever, his entire body was burning, but he wasn’t about to let Jackson down.

Mark’s hand trailed down to Jackson’s shorts, slowly sliding them down before moving down himself and kissing Jackson through his tight, black boxers.

“I want to touch you,” Mark whispered against Jackson’s bulge, the hot air on his crotch making Jackson squirm. “I want to make you beg and whimper under my touch.”

Mark moved upwards, straddling Jackson and grinding down onto him, cursing when he heard Jackson whine.

He leaned down, nibbling Jackson’s ear before blowing cold air onto his cheek.

“And then I’m going to take you over the back of this couch.”

Jackson nodded, his cheeks flushed.

Mark stood up, taking off his shorts and boxers, his member springing free and bouncing against his lower abdomen. Jackson audibly swallowed at the sight, grunting when Mark straddled him yet again, beginning to grind on him again.

Mark moaned loudly, the combination of finally being able to touch Jackson, knowing that he liked him too, and having him writhing under him was too much and he knew that the foreplay couldn’t be too long or he’d end up cumming right here, right now.

He pulled away, kneeling on the carpet as he removed Jackson’s boxers, sighing when he finally saw what he had envisioned so many times.

It was perfect. He was perfect. A small trail of dark hair on his toned abs led down to his dick, which Mark quickly put into his mouth, taking him to the base.

“Oh fuck,” Jackson whined, his head tossing back as he bucked up into Mark’s mouth. “I’ve dreamed about this.”

Mark felt himself grow harder at Jackson’s confession, using his hand to massage Jackson’s balls. He felt him twitch and immediately pulled away. Jackson was about to complain until he saw Mark stand up, his crotch level with Jackson’s face.

“Do you have lube?”

Jackson nodded, ignoring Mark when he asked where it was, opting for taking Mark into his mouth instead.

Mark moaned loudly, cursing as he began shallowly thrusting into Jackson’s mouth before grabbing his hair and pulling him away.

“I’m can't cum yet, baby boy.”

Jackson practically came at the nickname, before mumbling where he kept the lube and watched as Mark went as fast as he could to retrieve it. When he had come back, he was already coating two of his fingers before he knelt in front of the couch again, motioning for Jackson to come forward.

“Tell me if it’s too much.”

Mark inserted one finger into Jackson’s hole, watching as Jackson’s eyes practically rolled back into his head. He whined loudly, moving his hips around.

“More already?” Mark asked, leaning forward and very slowly inserting a second finger. “Such a good boy for me.”

Jackson’s face was completely flushed, his breathing ragged as he fucked himself onto Mark’s fingers.

“I need you, Mark.”

Mark wasn’t going to turn that offer down, Jackson completely wrecked in front of him. He helped him up, before pulling him to the side of the couch, bending him over the arm and massaging his thighs.

“Are you ready?” Mark asked, coating himself in lube and trying desperately not the orgasm at the sight in front of him.

Jackson nodded furiously, anxiously awaiting Mark.

The feeling was better than either of them had ever imagined. No fantasy could match up to this.

Mark slid in slowly, feeling Jackson clench around him. He knew that this was going to be quick, because with Jackson’s tight heat around him and the high pitched moans he was throwing out, Mark was already about to cum.

“F-Faster.”

Mark complied, sliding out before pushing back in fully to test the waters. Once he was completely sheathed inside of him again, Jackson cried out, cursing and sputtering a ‘yes, harder.’

Mark did it again, but making sure to push back in harder, before pulling out and doing the same thing. Jackson was whining and gripping at the couch as Mark grabbed his hips and began slamming into him.

He reached around to Jackson’s front to stroke him, pumping him as fast as he was fucking him, making Jackson repeatedly yell Mark’s name.

It was all too much for Mark and before he knew it, he was shooting his load into Jackson, the feeling of Mark’s cum sending Jackson spiraling over the edge as he clenched around Mark’s member, the over stimulation making Mark cry out as he gripped Jackson’s hips tighter, watching him cum onto the blanket on the couch.

The room was silent as Mark slipped out of Jackson, panting and grabbing a tissue to clean him up.

“Mark.”

He turned his head to see Jackson completely blissed out, his lips plump and parted.

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I do,” Mark answered without hesitation, and he knew he did. 

“Good,” Jackson whispered, finding the strength to stand up and pull Mark back into their bedroom, taking the soiled blanket with them, throwing the tissues out on the way into the room.

Jackson tossed the blanket in the dirty clothes hamper, crashing on the bed and pulling Mark down with him, snuggling into his back.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My kpop fanfiction account on Tumblr is @ohsuhoe, but I didn't know if my followers would be comfortable with me posting this on there (since I do mostly x Readers,) so I decided to post on here. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
